1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor package having a heat slug and a passive device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, advancement in personal mobile communication has triggered development of a large number of highly integrated and multi-functional devices or components, which are realized through development of various software, integrated circuit (IC) integration technology, etc. To this end, much effort has been made to mount a semiconductor package on a motherboard, and then mount a plurality of passive devices on the resultant structure so as to increase signal processing capabilities or perform filtering, etc.